


I Have a Question For You, Ms. Adler

by g_girl143



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adlock, Comedy, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Irenelock, adlock yacht, irene x sherlock, sherlock x irene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_girl143/pseuds/g_girl143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock texts Irene out of the blue to ask a question. Written for humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a Question For You, Ms. Adler

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from writing two of my multi-chapter fics ("Staying Alive" and "Her Chemical Defect"). Meantime, here’s a one shot ficlet, inspired from a post I saw in tumblr. Set somewhere during the events mentioned in The Sign of the Three. Don’t wanna spoil it so I won’t say which. You should get it towards the end. ;)

“I have a question for you, Ms. Adler.” – SH

“Fancy this. The great Sherlock Holmes finally texts me back.” – IA

“I have a sudden need to have my curiosity satisfied.” – SH

“Mmm. That sounds delectable. I’m all for providing satisfaction as you are well aware.” – IA

“I am aware. Hence my texting you.” – SH

“So what is this question of yours? You’re making me curious as well.” – IA

“Do you recall that night by the fireplace?” – SH

“If by that, you mean the time you inadvertently discovered my attraction towards you, then yes. One can hardly forget that especially with what happened afterwards.” – IA

“But I deduce you were also able to confirm the attraction was mutual, correct?” – SH

“Ms. Adler?” – SH

“Sorry. I’m still trying to form a reply to your last message. Where are you trying to go with this conversation?” – IA

“Towards an answer, Ms. Adler. I hope you are capable of enlightening me.” – SH

“So what is your question?” – IA

“What would you have done if we hadn’t been so rudely interrupted?” – SH

“Ah, so you admit to have found the interruption unwelcome.” – IA

“I thought it was already obvious that I did. But answer the question, if you please.” – SH

“Mmm...it would depend solely on your answer to my invitation, Mr. Holmes. What would your answer have been?” – IA

“I would’ve accepted your invitation to dinner but reiterate that I wasn’t hungry.” – SH

“Interesting.” – IA

“What would you have done then, Ms. Adler?” – SH

“What do you think I would have done, Mr. Holmes?” – IA

“Judging from the way you closed the gap between us and the way you continuously eyed my lips while parting yours, I would conclude that you were well on your way to kissing me.” – SH

“Are you sure it wasn’t the other way around?” – IA

“I wouldn’t have objected to the notion of doing so, no.” – SH

“My, my...you are full of surprises tonight, aren’t you?” – IA

“Had that kiss transpired, what would you have done next Ms. Adler?” – SH

“I would’ve had you on that chair until you begged for mercy. Twice.” – IA

“Expound.” – SH

“Pardon?” – IA

“Explain to me what you would have done to me. In detail, if you please.” – SH

“How much detail do you want, Mr. Holmes?” – IA

“As lurid as possible Ms. Adler. Tell me every little caress, every touch, every kiss. I want to know. ” – SH

“Sherlock, are you drunk?” – IA

“What if I am, Irene?” – SH

“If you are, I might just give you a call so I can whisper those details to you. My fingers are getting tired anyway. There are far better uses for fingers than texting, don’t you agree? ” – IA

Barely a minute after she hit SEND, Irene Adler’s phone vibrated in her hand. A seductive smile found its way to her blood red lips when she saw an incoming call from a familiar UK number.

She eased herself deeper into bed and hit the answer button.

“My, my Mr. Holmes, aren’t we impatient?”

“Texting wastes too much time,” came Sherlock Holmes’ slurred baritone, and Irene felt her skin warm at the lust in his voice. “Now about those lurid details...”

The next day would find a sober Sherlock screaming at the sight of the text exchanges on his phone and the duration of one costly international call he had made the night before.

 

**THE END**


End file.
